Shooting targets are most commonly paper images that include a bullseye in the center of concentric rings. Paper based targets are generally not configured to move or make noise when impacted by the bullet. To determine the point of impact on the target, the shooter typically either walks up to the target to examine the target or the shooter examines the target from a distance with the aid of a spotting scope. The feedback regarding shot placement on such targets is therefore not immediate.
Reactive shooting targets provide the shooter immediate visual and/or audio indication of whether the shot hit or missed the target. An example reactive target is a hanging steel plate. When the bullet impacts the steel plate, the plate will swing and the impact can also be heard. These reactive targets provide advantages over passive targets as the shooter can immediately know if the target was hit. The present disclosure provides an improved reactive type shooting target.